mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cathy Diana
Cathy Diana, more commonly referred to as "Anju's Mother," is, of course, the strict and tough mother of Anju Diana. She runs the Stock Pot Inn, a motel in Clock Town, Termina. Though she lives a relatively peaceful life, when she was younger, she was part of the Terminian Smuggler Gang, a group of thugs that unknowingly helped the Terminian Rite of the Templar Order at some point in time. Heartbreak in the Early Years Not much is known about Cathy's early life but she did, in the 1970s, marry a man named Tortus. Tortus was captured and brutally murdered by a thief named Sakon a few years later, leaving Cathy a broken shell of her former self. With Tortus, she had a daughter named Anju, who assisted her in running the Stock Pot Inn. Cathy took over the Diana family business at the motel following Janice Diana's diagnosis with cancer (though she did survive following a surgery). Cathy truthfully hated working at the inn and eventually let Anju do most of the work while she took up a job as the maid of the inn. Eager to earn more money for her and for Anju, she joined the Terminian Smuggler Gang in the early 2000s. Taking over the Gang The Terminian Smuggler Gang helped assist with getting bombs for the local Bomb Shop in West Clock Town as well as bring other supplies to the local townsfolk. After seeing Cathy's superb work, the leader of the Gang retired and allowed her to take control. Most of the operations of the Terminian Smuggler Gang were done at night per Cathy's orders, so Anju wouldn't suspect anything. After doing several successful jobs including putting the Gorman Brothers (who owned a rival farm and actively tried to murder the Kleberg Sisters at Romani Ranch) out of business for good, the Terminian Smuggler Gang was contacted by a few suspicious men wearing armor. These men offered Cathy 1 million Rupees if they helped them with a few jobs of their own: first, kill the Dodongos in Termina Field so they can make new more durable armor from it, then assist them in hunting down and killing the supposed leader of the Bombers, and lastly, smuggle ''everything ''from the Bomb Shop. Eventually, the Mushroomian Assassin Brotherhood learned of the plot to kill the leader of the Bombers (an Assassin-affiliated gang in Termina) and sent Lucas Young, a new Master Assassin to deal with the problem. He discovered that the Terminian Smuggler Gang was unknowingly helping the Templars (they had been the suspicious men) and he personally threatened to kill Cathy if she did anything else to assist them. Though Cathy did stop helping the Templars, she continued her smuggling career until 2007 for a number of reasons. The Stock Pot Inn was overrun with customers following the Merging of the Dimensions, members of the Golden Path were volunteering to join the Smuggler Gang and Cathy wasn't interested in any newcomers, and on top of that, Anju had discovered of Cathy's secret job. A Quiet Life In 2015, Anju married a member of the Assassin Brotherhood named Connor Kenway, who Cathy strongly disliked. Anju didn't even make an effort to introduce Cathy to Connor, which made her furious. She made several attempts to contact Anju and ask about meeting Connor but before she knew it, her daughter had moved to Smashville. Eventually, she had a dinner conversation with Connor which didn't go very well. Their conflicting personalities did not please Cathy. She eventually let her daughter and her husband live in peace at Decalburg, even if she did despise Connor. She saw them from time to time but soon began to greatly miss Anju. She has confided to Janice about moving the Stock Pot Inn somewhere in Toad Town, the city Anju lives in, but Janice disagrees. Despite the quiet life Cathy now leads, she is considering moving to the hustle and bustle of the Mushroom Kingdom in order to be closer to her daughter.